Servicing vehicles, such as for repair or maintenance, usually requires a wide array of tools, ranging from manual tools such as screwdrivers and socket wrenches, to pneumatic tools, such as air wrenches, and several types of diagnostic tools, such as electrical instruments. In many service facilities, also known as workshops, the tools and instruments required by the service technician(s) are housed in cabinets and work benches that line the perimeter of the service facility. Depending upon the type of service being performed, the technician(s) may require ready access to several tools and instruments, and may require ready access to those tools at a part of the vehicle that is distant from the cabinet or work bench.
Mobile tool boxes have been introduced to address this concern. However, existing mobile tool boxes are generally unable to provide particular support for specialized tools, such as charging capabilities for electric power tools, pressurized air tanks for air hoses, or specialized mounting structures to make the tools readily accessible by the technician during work.